


Nie wierzysz mi?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Zouis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sassy-masta: Ja po prompta :) Niech będzie Zouis. Od kilku lat są małżeństwem i jadą w odwiedziny do rodziców Zayna. Ojciec Malika nie akceptuje Louisa. Pewnego wieczoru zaczyna się dobierać do Lou. Tomlinson mówi o tym Zaynowi ale on mu nie wierzy i twierdzi, że jego ojciec nigdy by tego nie zrobił zakończ jak chcesz byle by Zayn dowiedział się, że to była prawda :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie wierzysz mi?

Trzask drzwi rozniósł się po domu, a po chwili doszedł do mnie głos mojego męża.  
\- Louis, wróciłem! – uśmiechnąłem się i wyszedłem z kuchni w dłoniach trzymając kubek z moją ulubioną herbata.  
\- Cześć skarbie – podszedłem do mulata, dając mu soczystego całusa.  
\- Jesteś spakowany? – zapytał ściągając kurkę i buty.  
Momentalnie spojrzałem na kubek trzymany w dłoniach.  
\- Lou – zaczął powoli – Prosiłem cię, abyś się spakował.  
\- Wiem, ale… - westchnąłem cicho – Muszę jechać z tobą? – nieśmiało spojrzałem na ukochanego.  
\- Louis… - zaczął, jednak mu przerwałem.  
\- Po prostu nie czuję się tam zbyt dobrze. Twój tata mnie nie akceptuje. Wiem, że wolałby, abyś dalej był z Perrie, a nie ze mną, z mężczyzną.  
\- Lou, skarbie, właśnie dlatego chcę, abyś ze mną pojechał. Chcę pokazać, że jestem z tobą szczęśliwy i chcę, aby w końcu zaakceptował nasze małżeństwo – wyjaśnił.  
\- Zayn – jęknąłem.  
\- Louis, proszę. To tylko trzy dni.  
\- Dobrze – westchnąłem.  
Zayn objął mnie. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Kocham cię Lou.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
*****  
Nareszcie koniec! W końcu mogłem zniknąć za drewnianą powłoką, kiedy tylko wszedłem do starego pokoju Malika. Westchnąłem z ulgą czując jak łzy kłują mnie w oczy. Zayn jeszcze został w salonie ze swoja rodziną. Ja jednak nie mogłem tam dłużej wytrzymać. Miałem dość oceniającego wzroku ojca Zayna i jego kąśliwych uwag. Miałem dość wspominania związku Zayna i Perrie i miałem dość obrażania (co prawda Zayn, jego mam i siostry broniły mnie, jednak on się tym nie przejął).  
Po szybkim prysznicu od razu się położyłem i przykryłem ciepłą kołdrą. Jednak zaśnięcie nie było już takie łatwe. Natłok myśli, tego co się dzisiaj działo nie pozwoliły mi zasnąć. Nawet nie wiem ile czasu minęło, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Chwilę potem materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. Zayn przysunął się do mnie, przyciskając swoją klatkę piersiową do moich pleców i obejmując mnie.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – mruknął do mojego ucha. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, dobrze wiedziałem o co chodzi.  
\- W porządku – burknąłem.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Poczułem jeszcze jak składa lekki pocałunek na moim policzku, nim w końcu udało mi się odpłynąć.  
*****  
Leżałem na plecach tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Czułem ciepły oddech Zayn na mojej szyi i jego ramię na mojej talii. Sięgnąłem po komórkę, znajdującą się na szafce nocnej. Moją twarz oświetliło niebieskie światło wyświetlacza. Zmrużyłem na chwilę oczy, powoli przystosowując wzrok. Kiedy światło już mnie nie raziło, spojrzałem na godzinę – 3:13. Z moich ust wydostało się ciche westchnięcie. Obudziłem się 1,5 h temu i nie potrafiłem ponownie zasnąć. Miałem dość leżenia w łóżku, więc ostrożnie - aby nie obudzić Malika – wyswobodziłem się z jego objęć i podniosłem z łóżka.  
Cicho przeszedłem przez sypialnię i ja opuściłem.  
Zszedłem do kuchni modląc się, aby skrzypiące schody nie obudziły mieszkańców domu.  
Postanowiłem napić się herbaty z nadzieję, że to mi jakoś pomoże. Postawiłem czajnik wypełniony wodą na kuchence i wyciągnąłem kubek, wrzucając do niego torebkę z herbatą.  
Oparłem się dłońmi o blat cicho wzdychając i przymykając oczy. Nie potrafiłem się pozbyć trapiących mnie myśli.  
Nie wiem ile tak stałem – ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że woda jeszcze się nie zaczęła gotować, nie był to długi czas – kiedy poczułem silne dłonie ściskające moje biodra i mokre pocałunki na szyi i karku. Myśląc, że to mój mąż, zamruczałem cicho i odchyliłem głowę dając mu większy dostęp do mojej szyi. Wtedy doszedł do mnie zapach mężczyzny i…chwila, to nie był Zayn.  
Wyrwałem się i odsunąłem. Kilka kroków przede mną stał Yaser – ojciec Zayna. Na jego twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmiech, a oczy były ciemne od pożądania.  
Chciałem go wyminąć i wyjść, ale on mi na to nie pozwolił. Pchnął mnie na blat i przycisnął do niego, uniemożliwiając mi ucieczkę.  
\- Daj spokój Louis – jego głos był niski, po moich plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz - Dobrze wiem, że tego chcesz.  
\- Co? – wyrwało się z moich ust – Nie, zostaw mnie – odepchnąłem go z całej siły.  
\- Nie udawaj świętego. Dobrze wiem, że jesteś mała dziwką. Chcę tylko wiedzieć co ma mój syn – zaczął się powoli do mnie zbliżać.  
Ja jednak szybko go wyminąłem, nie pozwalając, aby mnie złapał i pobiegłem do sypialni Zayna, po drodze potrącając zaspaną Waliyha.  
Wpadłem do pomieszczenia od razu budząc bruneta.  
\- Zayn – szturchnąłem go – Zayn! – podszedłem do torby wyciągając świeże ubrania i zakładając je na siebie.  
\- Lou? – mulat lekko podniósł głowę, spoglądając nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na mnie – Co się dzieje? Co ty robisz?  
\- Wyjeżdżamy! – warknąłem.  
\- Co? – ożywił się – Jak to? Dlaczego?  
\- Mam dość – czułem jak do moich oczu cisną się łzy, jednak nie pozwoliłem im wpłynąć – Najpierw twój ojciec mnie obrażał i jasno pokazywał, że mnie nie lubi. Teraz jednak przeszedł samego siebie. Zayn on się do mnie dobierał!  
\- Co? Kiedy? – widziałem po jego minie, że mi nie wierzy.  
\- Teraz! Nie mogłem spać i poszedłem zrobić sobie herbaty. On tam był i zaczął całować mnie po szyi. Najpierw myślałem, że to ty, ale kiedy zorientowałem się, że nie, wyrwałem się mu. On jednak ponownie próbował.  
\- Louis – zaczął powoli – To nie możliwe. Jak sam zauważyłeś mój ojciec za tobą nie przepada. Po za tym znam go. To mój ojciec, nie zrobiłby tego – zaczął bronić mężczyznę.  
\- Nie wierzysz mi? – krzyknąłem oburzony. Już nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać łez.  
\- Lou, musiało ci się to przyśnić – wytłumaczył.  
\- To nie był sen!  
\- Lou…- zaczął.  
\- Nie! – wyciągnąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem po taksówkę. Widziałem jak Zayn przypatruje się mi z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Skarbie co ty robisz?  
\- Skoro mi nie wierzysz, świetnie. Zostań sobie tutaj! Ja wracam do domu.  
\- Lou… - zawołał za mną, jednak ja wyszedłem z pokoju. Szybko opuściłem dom i stanąłem na chodniku.  
Usłyszałem głos Zayna, najwidoczniej musiał za mną iść. Nie odwróciłem się, byłem zły. Poczułem jego dłoń na moim ramieniu.  
\- Louis, proszę cię. Wróć do środka, pójdź spać i rano porozmawiamy. To musiał być koszmar, jesteś jeszcze w szoku – mówił spokojnym głosem.  
\- Nie jestem w szoku – strzepnąłem jego rękę z ramienia – To nie był sen, to się wydarzyło naprawdę.  
Świadomość, że Zayn mi nie wierzy wywoływała u mnie ogromny ból. Myślałem, że mi ufa, a on co? Od razu uznał, że to mi się tylko wydaje.  
\- Louis, proszę… - zaczął, ale w tym momencie podjechała moja taksówka.  
\- Wróć lepiej do swojej rodziny – powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi pojazdu.  
\- Ty też do niej należysz – usłyszałem, kiedy wsiadałem do środka.  
\- Już tego nie czuję – ostatni raz na niego spojrzałem i zamknąłem drzwi, mówiąc kierowcy, aby zawiózł mnie na dworzec.  
*****  
Siedziałem na kanapie zawinięty w koc, w dłoniach trzymałem kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Telewizor był włączony, jednak ja nie zwracałem uwagi na to jaki program leci. Moje myśli cały czas uciekały do wydarzeń z nocy. Po moim wyjeździe Zayn próbował się do mnie dodzwonić, jednak ja nie odbierałem. Nie miałem ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że brunet mi nie wierzył. To tak bardzo bolało, zawiodłem się.  
Po moich policzkach ponownie spłynęły łzy, które szybko wytarłem.  
Usłyszałem zgrzyt zamka, a po chwili trzask drzwi.  
\- Lou? – usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos, a w salonie pojawił się Malik.  
\- Zayn? – byłem lekko zaskoczony widokiem mojego męża.  
\- Skarbie – szybko podszedł do mnie, siadając obok i zgarniając w swoje objęcia – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – pocałował mnie w głowę – Miałeś rację, co do wszystkiego.  
\- Co? – byłem zaskoczony, tym o czym mówi mężczyzna.  
\- Waliyha widziała ciebie i mojego ojca – zaczął, lekko się ode mnie odsuwając – Wszystko mi powiedziała. Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłem.  
\- W porządku – mruknąłem.  
\- Nie, nie jest – pokręcił głową – Powinienem ci wierzyć. Przecież to oczywiste, że w takiej sprawie byś mnie nie okłamał. Przepraszam, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, wygarnąłem ojcu co o nim myślę i od razu wróciłem do domu. Obiecuję ci, że następnym razem tak się nie zachowam. Wiem, że cię zraniłem, tak bardzo przepraszam.  
\- Już w porządku – uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Cieszyłem się, że sprawa się rozwiązała i prawda wyszła na jaw – Wybaczam – wyciągnąłem dłoń, gładząc go po policzku.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, przybliżając się do mnie.  
\- Ja ciebie też – zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, nim Zayn złączył nasze usta w czułym pocałunku.


End file.
